Helping Sam
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: Sping is starting, the weather is warming, and Sam is constantly wearing a hoodie. Danny is always asking if she's okay, and she just says 'I'm fine' everytime. But Danny soon finds out what's reaally wrong with Sam, and fnds out the reason why. Sorry if it sucks. This is my first really dramatic story! Hope you like! :) Inspired by Skillet's 'The Last Night'
1. Chapter 1

**Danny's POV**  
I was the first day of spring, and the weather had just started warming up. Everyone was ditching jackets, and some girls were wearing shorts. I saw my best friend, Sam, walking up to me and Tucker. She was wearing her signature skirt, tights, and combat boots, but I noticed something. She was wearing a hooded sweat shirt. I found this weird because- like I said- it's started to get warm now.  
"Hi, guys," she greeted, half smiling.  
"Hey, Sam," Tucker waved, being oblivious.  
"Hey, Sam, are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she replied.  
"Well it 80 degrees outside and you have a hoodie on," I answered.  
"Oh. Well, I just have a cold. I'll get over it," she said.  
"Okay," I responded.  
I didn't believe her, but I didn't want to make her mad. So I just nodded and shrugged it off.  
"Well, let's get to class," Tucker cut in.  
We all started walking to Mr. Lancer's room. I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but my eyes kept wondering to Sam. I want to know what's wrong with her, and I knew there was something. I was thinking about what may be wrong when I noiced Mr. Lancer said my name.  
"Huh, what?" I asked, snapping back into reality.  
The whole class looked at me.  
"I said, Mr. Fenton, you and Miss Manson are assigned as partners for the project," the out of shape teacher informed.  
"Oh, okay," I tried to hide my smile.  
Another reason why I'm worried about Sam, she's not only my best friend. I have a serious crush on her. I was spaced out for the rest of class.  
Soon, lunch rolled around. Sam, Tuck, and I sat at our table and started talking.  
"So, what's our project about? I was kinda... distracted in class?" I asked, Sam.  
"We have to make a power point about our favorite poet," she answered.  
"Oh, who do you wanna' do?" I questioned.  
"Um, William Blake, William Shakespere, or Robert Frost," she listed.  
"Shakespere is too popular, everyone will do him. Frost is too simple, all the dumb ones will do him. Let's do Blake," I said.  
"Okay," she nodded.  
"Okay, now that you two are done, _HELP ME_!" Tucker yelled.  
"Why? What happened?" I asked.  
"He got paired with Dash," Sam quietly chuckled.  
"Oh," I tried to supress a laugh.  
"You think it's funny. Just because you got paired with you cr- _I mean_ best friend, doesn't mean we're all happy here," Tucker smoothly covered up.  
I was hoping Sam didn't catch his slip-up. I looked over at her and she didn't seem to notice. I sighed in relief. I gave Tuck a _'smooth move'_ glare. He shrugged and lightly chuckled.  
The lunch period passed and soon we were back in classes. Sam was still wearing the hoodie in gym. We had to run 5 laps around the gym and by the end Tucker, Dash, Kwan, me, and everyone else were sweating rivers. Sam still haden't taken off the hoodie.  
"Are... you sure... you're... okay?" I asked, through pants after we ran.  
"Yes, Danny, I'm fine," she slightly giggled, giving me a small smile.  
"Okay, just checking," I smiled back.  
"Don't worry," she kept smiling.  
"But I have to. It's like, a 2nd nature," I admitted.  
She giggled. She didn't know that I noticed that when she smiled, it wasn't the real- beautifuly vibrant- smile. It was a fake, forced, one. I _need_ to know what's up with her!  
"Do you want to come over and work on the project after school?" I asked.  
"Yeah," she replied.  
I had a plan to figure out what's up with Sam.


	2. Should I Delete? Author Note

**I don't know if I should delete this story. As soon as I posted this story, I found a story that was in a similiar direction as I was going to go with this one. I kinda feel like I'm copying, but my ideas are slightly different. And if you want to read the story it's called 'What's The Point' by Alwaysgocrazy. Please tell me if I should go on or not. Thank you for your time :)**


	3. Finding Out the Truth

**I'm not sure if I should post this, but I'm going to and hope you like it! :)**

**Danny's POV**

The day was finally over, and Sam and I were walking to my house. We walked in my house and my parents were sitting in the kitchen.

"Hi, Danny," my dad shouted.

"Hi, Sweetie, how was school?" Mom called right after. Sam and I walked into the kitchen to see them.

"Good. I hope you don't mind, but I broght Sam over. We have to work on this project for school together," I explained.

"I don't mind, Honey," she replied.

"Okay, Sam, you can go up to my room and get the computer running. I'll be up in a minute. I'm gonna' get us drinks. You want diet orange, right?" I said.

"Yep," she nodded, walking up to my room.

I got our drinks. On the way up to my room, I stopped at the thermostat. I turned up the heat to 90. My parents wouldn't notice because they went down to the lab and Jazz is studying at a friends. I entered my room and set our drinks down on the computer desk.

"What have we got so far?" I asked.

"Your computer turned on and I pulled up Microsoft Power Point. I also managed to type _'William Blake' by Danny Fenton and Sam Manson_," she answered.

"Good," I smiled. We typed and added slides to our slide show. We just finished our second slide when my plan started working.

"Am I nuts, or is it really hot in here?" she questioned.

"Uh- no. I don't think it's hot," I responded.

After another 10 minutes and 2 slides, Sam was too hot, and took off her hoodie. That's when I saw what she was hiding. I saw scars and burns all the way up to her elbows on both arms. She must've noticed I was looking, because she jumped up and quickly put her hoodie back on.

"Oh my gosh, Danny! I'm sorry! You weren't supposed to see that," she hastily said.

"I- Sam. Why?" I muttered, looking her in the eyes.

"I- I- I. I'm so sorry, Danny," she started crying.

I walked over to her and hugged her. A little taken back, she hugged me. After she settled down a bit, I spoke again.

"Why?" I asked, simply.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just- I felt alone. Like nothing would ever get better,"

"Tell me everything, please," I pleaded.

"It started 2 months ago. When there was that one dance. That week, _every_ boy at Casper asked Paulina to the dance. I ended up going because no one asked me and you and Tucker had dates,"

That was true. I went with Valerie and Tucker, _somehow_, went with Star.

"That was the first night I did it," she continued. "I was actually thinking about ending it-"

"Ending_ what_?" I asked, worriedly

"M-my life," she whispered, giving me a sad look.

Tears filled my eyes. I wanted to know why she was thinking about that.

"As I was about to do it, you called me. You asked me how I was, and it made me feel..." she left off. "It made me feel like someone liked me. When you called me just to see how I was. You probably saved my life, again,"

I let the tears roll down my cheeks. I looked up and Sam was crying too.

"Why did you start... start hurting yourself," I asked, not wanting to say it out loud.

"I felt unloved, unliked, useless, unimportant, and I felt like no one cared. Like if I were to vanish, no one would miss me. I felt like that feeling would never go away, and that I'd feel like that forever," she admitted.

"That's not true. That was_ never_ true," I said.

"It always felt like it. I felt like no one really cared because I wasn't a perky little princess like _Paulina_," she stated, her voice both angry and desperate.

"Because that's not you. You're not a perky princess, but you are you. And that makes you perfect. More perfect than any princess," I told her. "Really?" I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Yes, really. I actually have wanted to tell you something for a really long time," I admitted.

"What?" she asked, wiping some tears away.

"I love you," I spit it out.

She looked suprised. She looked to schocked to say something. I took this as my chance to prove it. I leaned in and kissed her. I put my ands around her waist. After a few seconds of realizing this was real, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. We pulled back a minutes later, due to lack of oxygen. She just smiled at me.

"You really meant it?" she questions, still smiling.

"Every word," I confirmed.

"In that case," she pecked my lips. "I love you too,"

"Will you do something for me?" I asked.

"What?"

"Will you promise to stop hurting yourself? And come talk to me instead. Please? I can't stand to see you hurt,"

"I will if you promise not to tell Tucker or anyone about my secret,"

"I promise,"

"Then I promise too,"

"But you still need to talk to someone. Like a councellor or therapist or something," I said.

"I know, but will you come with me?" she asked, scared like a young child who lost his mom in the store.

"Yes, I promise," I nodded.

We hugged and sealed our promises, and realtionship, with a kiss.

**This is the best I can do. It killed me to write this, but it had to be done. I hope you like it. :) P.S I hope it's not too cheesy or chilche'.**


	4. The First Appointment

**Sorry it's been ****_FOREVER_**** since I've updated. I've been busy with school. I hope you like.**

**Danny's POV**

It's been about a week since I found out Sam's 'secret'. We were going to her first therapy appointment. After a few days, I finally convinced her to go see a therapist. She said she'd only go if I went with her. I got up and shut off my alarm. I put on my white t-shirt with a red oval, blue jeans, and a pair of red and white converse. I grabbed a 2 granola bars, and walked out the door. I just told my parents I was going to hang out with Sam. She didn't want me to tell my parents about her 'secret' so I didn't. I went into the ally behind my house and changed. I flew to Sam's house and changed back. I knocked on the door. Luckily, Sam answered. She smiled when she saw me. She shut the door behind her as she stepped out. She hugged me. I hugged her back. When we pulled back, we stared walking to the office. I pulled out a granola bar.

"Granola bar?" I offered.

"Thanks," she smiled, as she took it.

I got out the other one. We ate as we walked. By the time we were both done, we were at the doctor's office. I opened the door for her. She quietly thanked me and stepped in. We walked up to the front desk.

"Name, please?" the secretary asked.

"Sam Manson," Sam replied.

"Fill this out," she ordered, handing her a paper.

She took it and we went to sit down in the waiting area. Sam started filling out the form.

Full name: Samantha Grace Manson

DOB: February 15th 1998

Allergies: None.

I could watch her fill out the next part. It asked the reason for being here. I looked around at anything else. It hurt me so much to hear it the first time. I think it'd kill me to see her write it down. Then if definitely know it's real and not some kind of messed up nightmare. A few minutes later, Sam went to go return the form to the secretary. She came and sat back down next to me. I saw the nervousness in her face. I leaned over next to her ear as I took her hand.

"It's okay, everything will be fine. Don't worry," I whispered.

She smiled over at me, giving my hand a small squeeze. Finally a woman appeared in the door way and said "Samantha Manson?"

We stood up and her grip on my hand tightened. I gave her a look that said 'calm down' and her grip loosened slightly.

"Would you like him to come back with you?" the woman asked.

Sam nodded vigorously.

"Come on back," she motioned for us to follow her.

We followed her back to a room with a dark brown carpet, and matching light weight see-through curtains. Sam and I sat on a tan couch and the doctor sat in a black computer chair. She smiled at us.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Torres. I'll be your councilor and everything you say in this room will be between the three of us. You understand that, right?"

Sam and I both nodded. Then Dr. Torres turned up Sam.

"I'm guessing your Samantha," she presumed.

Sam nodded. Then she turned to me.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sam's best friend, Danny," I answered.

She turned back to Sam.

"Why did you just bring Danny with you today?"

"Because he was the only person who I told," Sam whispered.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I was... that I was.." she couldn't say it. She started crying. I wrapped her into a hug and she cried on my shoulder.

"Sam, would it be okay if Danny told me why you're here?"

Sam hesitantly nodded.

"Danny?"

"Sam- uh- was- um- well, she was..." I couldn't say it. I took a deep breath and said, shakily "She was self-harming," I sounded like I was a leaf about to break.

"How was she-uh- self-harming?"

"She was cutting,"

"Okay, Sam, do you think you could answer a few, and give Danny here a break,"

Sam nodded, while wiping years away and sniffling.

"Why did you start cutting?"

Oh no. I couldn't hear this again. I'd break, and I CAN'T break. I'm supposed to be Sam's rock.

"I'll be back, I have to use the restroom," I excused myself.

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I just stood there, looking in the mirror and splashing water in my face. A few minutes later, I returned to the room. I sat back down next to Sam. She took my hand and I wrapped mine around hers. They just talked for the next half an hour. We scheduled her next appointment and walked out. We started talking when we were outside.

"Walk or fly?" I asked.

"Walk," she replied.

"You hungry?" I questioned.

"A little, why?"

"Wanna go to the Nasty Burger, my treat?"

"Sure," she half smiled.

We walked to the Nasty Burger. Everyone gasped when we walked in. I wondered what that was about, but I ignored it. We ordered our food and went to sit down. It wasn't until I started eating that I realized what everyone gasped over. Sam and I were holding hands the whole time we were here.

CRAP! Now everyone's going to tease us about being a couple. Just what Sam needs, a reason to be upset.

We just continued eating, like nothing even happened. Nothing probably happened with her, but I was extremely worried for her because of my realization. We finished and stated walking again. We ended up walking to the park. We went and sat on the swings. She started to look a little sag, so I did something I knew would cheer her up.

I got off my swing and went up behind hers, without her noticing. I took the chains, and I pushed her up as high as I could get her.

"Ahh! Danny, what are you doing?" she asked between giggles.

"Cheering you up," I chuckled.

She just kept laughing as I pushed her on the swing. After about 15 minutes we got off and started walking again.

"Do you wanna come over for dinner?" I asked her.

"If your parents are okay with it," she answered.

"When aren't my parents cool with you bring over?" I joked.

She laughed softly.

*after dinner*

Sam and I walked up to my room. We sat down on my bed and started talking about school tomorrow. We somehow ended up laying down next to each other. Not long after that we started drifting into sleep. The last thing I consciously remembered before crashing was that Sam was right next to me, in my arms.


End file.
